Rumors and Heartache
by cphillygirl
Summary: This story focuses on T'Meika, Spock and T'Mara's eldest daughter. A group of older children is harassing T'Meika and telling her things about Spock that surely cannot be true? When the facts come out will Spock's eldest daughter be hurt by the truth? This is the seventh story of my Soul Journey series.


Rumors and Heartache

T'Mara abruptly sits upright in bed. Her heart is racing, and she sucks in a breath in hopes to recover from a nightmare. One she had not experienced since her and Spock's first year of marriage. In the dream, she was reliving her rape at the hands of Soltan. Since her time sense is not as accurate as her husband's, she glances at the wall chronometer. It reads 3:45 in the morning. As she expected, Spock also rises at her side. His hand lightly brushes her upper arm. He has sensed her feeling of anxiousness even before she awoke.

With a calm but caring voice Spock inquires, "T'Mara, may I assume you experienced a terrifying dream?"

She does not respond immediately since she is still recovering from the horrible images that are still fresh in her mind. After taking hold of his hand, she replies. "Yes, a very realistic dream of my rape."

Spock becomes unsettled by her disclosure, for it causes him to revisit the past. As a Vulcan male, he should have recognized the signs of Pon Farr. When he did, it was too late for T'Mara. Was it blind jealousy that had clouded his thought process? However, his wife never once placed any blame on him. T'Mara had always reminded him how it was him and the police that saved her life.

Spock briefly closes his eyes to aid in keeping the past where it belongs, in the far recesses of his mind. He then lays a hand on her shoulder. "T'Mara, you have not had those dreams for 9.34 years. At least that I am aware of."

She peers in his deep dark eyes. Her distress has finally left. "You are correct. I have not, and you know I would not keep that from you. I think it stems from our recent discussions on whether we should inform T'Meika that you are not her biological father."

Vulcan parents rarely hold back the truth from their children, but this is a topic he finds difficult to discuss. Perhaps he has never really reconciled himself to the fact that T'Meika was conceived by another man. It was not her physical attributes, but which parts of her personality were Soltan's? As of now, her emotional reactions were much like her mother's. Spock, in the last couple of years, has been instructing her in the Vulcan disciplines. He did not wish to have her become more Vulcan, but to enhance her mental development.

He feels his body tense while he begins speaking. "Yes, our conversation that turned into a disagreement that we never resolved."

T'Mara slightly nods while she thinks back to the quarrel. She does not understand why her husband was being so stubborn. T'Meika soon will be turning ten, and she feels she was old enough to learn the truth. She needs to choose her words wisely, for she does not wish to restart the argument. Her face softens. "Spock, we don't need to rehash this debate. But please reconsider since our daughter is very intelligent and I don't want her to find out through other means."

Spock's gaze never leaves his wife's lovely, dusky-toned face. He needs to admit to himself that his logic was flawed when it comes to this situation with their daughter. However, he is not ready to allow T'Meika to learn the truth. "Alright, my wife, I will reevaluate my position." He brushes his lips against her cheek. "Come." He eases her down onto the bed. He holds her close till they fall back to sleep.

Two weeks later, T'Meika enters the lunch room of Robert Frost Middle School. That fall, she was promoted to the sixth grade due to her high intelligence. She understood that she was too advanced for the fourth grade, but T'Meika did not like the idea. She had to leave behind the girls who had befriended her. Now she has to deal with older children, most of whom are not happy to share a classroom with a nine-year-old. Nevertheless, that is not her only difficulty, for being one of the few Vulcans, T'Meika has heard words that were not flattering about her Vulcan forefathers.

Finally, her new and only friend Amy sits across from her. Amy is an adorable small-framed twelve-year-old with wavy blond hair and pale blue eyes. Lately, she has been concerned because a group of eighth-grade girls have been harassing T'Meika.

"How was your morning?" Amy asks

T'Meika faintly smiles at her. "Oh, no worse than yesterday. And your morning?"

Amy shrugs. "Oh, alright, but Mr. Roberts is a stickler on homework. So thanks for helping me on mine. This time he was kind enough to give me a B."

Both resume eating their midday meal. T'Meika is about to take a sip of her milk when she feels a hard jab on her back. Then a rough feminine voice bellows, "Hey, pointy-eared freak, look at me!"

She ignores the girl, but a hand grabs her arm and forces her around. She soon notices that Charlene, who is fourteen, three inches taller, and thirty pounds heavier, has her three flunkies flanking her.

Charlene snickers, "So now that I got your attention, Vulcan dog, there is something you should know." Her eyes dart back and forth at the other three, who all have crooked smiles on their faces. She gives T'Meika a hard stare. "Here it is. Captain Spock is not your father. Your mother had sex with another Vulcan male before they married. He was a weak-ass man. Perhaps that explains why you are such a wimp."

T'Meika bolts to her feet. Amy stands up with her, then goes by her side. Her forehead creases and her eyes bore into Charlene. "Leave her alone. You are nothing but a liar."

T'Meika's hands clench and her mouth sets in a hard line. Finally, she remarks, "You are just trying to bait me into a fight. Why don't you take your bodyguards and leave!"

 **Charlene lets go a loud hard chuckle and takes a step closer to both of them. Before she gets any more hurtful words out, a teacher approaches them. With an authoritative voice, she inquires, "Is there a problem here?"**

"No, Miss Cranson," they all mutter. But before leaving, Charlene turns back and mouths, "I am not done with you, mutant."

T'Meika glances at her apprehensive friend. "Don't mind her. We have a few moments left. Let's finish our lunch."

They settle back in their seats. Amy, still perturbed by what just transpired, keeps her eyes on her friend and figures it must be her Vulcan blood that helps T'Meika remain calm.

After dinner, T'Meika's parents and her little sister, T'Anya, sit together on the sectional. Not in any mood to chit-chat or play with her sister, T'Meika slips by them to head to the room she shares with T'Anya. She takes hold of her newly acquired stuffed sehlat, which was given to her by her father on her ninth birthday. She regrets that at the time she told him she was too old for such a toy. The day after her birthday she apologized. Can a girl ever be too old for a plush animal? She flops on the bed and snuggles her toy bear close to her. Her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Meanwhile, in the family room, Spock is attempting to teach T'Anya the game of three-dimensional chess. As T'Mara helps their youngest daughter move the pieces, he observes his wife's haphazard instructions. "My aisha, you do not appear interested in the game."

Ever since T'Mara picked up T'Meika at the after-school program, she sensed something was bothering her. However, the girl insisted all was fine. T'Mara inwardly chuckles, for their oldest child is much like her father. If she did not want to talk, she would clam up. T'Meika may not be genetically his, but some of their personality traits were similar.

T'Mara gives her husband a half smile. "Oh, I am sorry, my mind is on T'Meika. I am feeling she is upset. She was unusually quiet."

Spock had also noticed that she did not talk much at dinner. He assumed she was just being contemplative. "Perhaps you should go, my wife, and make certain T'Meika is not troubled."

T'Mara briefly caresses Spock's cheek with her two fingers. "Yes, I think so, too."

Spock looks over at T'Anya. "Well, my daughter, are you ready to continue our game?"

With a cheerful voice, she declares, "Yes, Daddy."

Hearing footsteps coming up the wooden stairs, T'Meika dries her face and picks up a book. As expected, there is a knock on the door. "Come," she utters.

T'Mara chooses to sit next to her on the bed. T'Meika knows that her mother loves her and only wishes to ease her disquieted feelings. She is aware that her mother had faced prejudice and teasing during her own school years. Even so, T'Meika finds it difficult to share what she has been facing, because she feels ashamed for allowing words to affect her. Words that hurt, which cause her to react with emotion.

T'Meika's eyes seek out her caring face. "Yes, Mother?"

T'Mara hopes this time her loving child will open up to her. "T'Meika...I suspect that you are experiencing some...bullying from the other children at school. Please, tell me...I only want to help."

T'Meika fights back the tears. Strange, for she thought she had cried herself out. She sucks in a breath. "Okay, a group of kids torment me every day." Inwardly, she shivers. She sniffles. "I am sorry, Mom...but it is hard to take when every day you are constantly teased. Such statements as pointy-eared freak, low-life half-breed, pathetic excuse for a being, ugly as sin – I find all this unnerving. Then they poke me and howl and call me a Vulcan dog."

Sadness covers her mother's face. This was the first time she had learned of T'Meika's heartache. How could children be so cruel? She then remembers her Aunt Whitney's message to her. 'T'Mara, they tease you, for down deep they have poor self-esteem and it makes them feel powerful.' Her aunt always told her to turn it over to God. She pats T'Meika's shoulder. She repeats those phrases to her daughter. Then she tells her, "First, you are not ugly. You are a very attractive girl." She kindly adds, "Have you prayed about this?"

T'Meika thinks over her mother's words. Much of it made sense, but somehow it does not lessen the pain. At last, she peers over at her. "What you told me is very wise. Although, it still hurts. As to praying, I have, but I don't think God is listening. The problem still exists."

T'Mara hugs her. "He hears you. He might not remove the bad situation, but help you through the trial. Pray for strength, peace, and understanding. Remember what the Bible teaches us about our enemies. Pray for them and blessed them. It is not easy, and He knows that, for we are weak."

They are not the words T'Meika wishes to hear; nonetheless, in her heart, she realizes her mother is right. "Mother...I will attempt to ask for God's help."

T'Mara stands. "Come, let's go downstairs. Father and I will send T'Anya to bed, to allow you some time with your father. He might not verbalize it, but he is worried about you."

Together they walk down the stairs. After they get T'Anya to bed, T'Mara heads to the master bedroom so Spock and T'Meika can speak alone.

When T'Mara divulged to Spock about the bullying T'Meika has been enduring, he found it hard to believe that the teachers or other employees at Robert Frost Middle School did not witness the older pupils tormenting their daughter. He has knowledge of the school's rules against bullying. Perhaps these guidelines were only enforced when the victim was a human. In any case, he is well prepared for today's appointment with the school's principal.

He steps into the main reception area. The office worker informs Principal McBride of Captain Spock's arrival. After being offered a seat, Spock chooses the chair across from the attractive dark-complected lady.

Miss Sydney McBride's big dark eyes scrutinize Spock. With a placid voice, she conveys, "Your daughter is a darling girl who behaves well and is an excellent student in all her classes. So what brings you here today?"

He wonders why some humans do not speak what is truly on their minds. The messages he left on her direct line stated his reason for the appointment. He folds his hand on top of his lap and resists letting go a sigh. "Let us come to the point of my visit. I am here to make you aware that T'Meika has tolerated constant mocking by a group of older children, for the past three months, two days, and twelve hours."

McBride fronts a smile. "Oh, Captain, that's just harmless teasing. No harm was intended. And we have taken care of the cafeteria incident that occurred the other day."

He cocks his brow. "I see... To which incident are you referring? Please elaborate."

McBride's face becomes void of expression. She reveals all she learned about what transpired between his daughter, Charlene, and the other girls.

He is not pleased by her response. Her description of the encounter seemed quite one-sided. The principal seemed to imply that his child was the instigator instead of the victim. Spock came to the conclusion that he was not going to resolve the situation with this indiscreet principal.

He rises from his chair. Still looking at McBride, he comments, "It is quite obvious that you have no intention to prevent these girls from badgering my child. With that being the case, my wife and I are planning to research other educational options for T'Meika."

The principal then stands. Her eyes flicker with a hint of surprise. She did not expect such a drastic decision. McBride recovers, and her face shows a controlled calmness. "Captain Spock, I feel you are uh...making too much of this. These girls are just testing her, for she is only nine. You watch, after a couple of weeks this will end, and they will become friends. There is no reason to remove her from this fine school." She hopes that the captain takes her words to heart. T'Meika's famous dad brings the school some prestige. It was not just the captain's importance. It is also because she is the granddaughter of Ambassador Sarek, and such fame can assist in fundraising.

Spock views her statement with some skepticism, and he replies, "Very well, we will hold up on our decision. We will give the school three weeks. If we learn that there is no improvement, then T'Meika will no longer be a student of Robert Frost Middle School." He places his hands behind his back and leaves her office.

T'Meika walks down a hallway of the middle school. The past couple of weeks have been very pleasant. Only a few rude remarks were directed at her, from a couple of girls outside of Charlene's clique. Charlene and her followers have been avoiding her, so T'Meika figures that the principal had a serious talk with them. Maybe they were threatened with disciplinary actions. Her hopeful thoughts are dashed by the idea that Charlene will eventually retaliate. For that reason, she needs to be on her guard.

T'Meika meets her friend, Amy, in the cafeteria.

Amy's mouth curves into a smile. "T'Meika, do you remember me telling you about my Uncle Jack's ranch at Mill Valley?"

She nods. "Yes, the Appaloosa ranch."

Amy, with a chipper voice continues, "Well, he told me I can invite a friend and her family to the ranch next month for a weekend. So, bestie, are you up for it?"

T'Meika has always adored horses, especially Appaloosas. She has been wanting to ask her parents for riding lessons, but feared her father would tell her no. He does not seem to admire the animals like she did. Now, she can only hope he will agree to go to the ranch. Even so, her eyes sparkle with happiness. "Amy, that is wonderful. I will pray my parents will say yes."

The following day T'Meika, with her parents' permission, goes to watch the eighth-grade baseball team play their rival team. Just as she reaches the near-empty bleachers, Charlene and four of her goonies surround her.

Charlene pokes her on the upper arm. With an aggressive tone, she says, "Hold it right there, Vulcan dog. Come with us behind the bleachers.

T'Meika stays in her place. "Why should I?"

Charlene's jaw becomes tight. "Cause we outnumber you." She then brings up her fist and the others step nearer to T'Meika.

"Okay," T'Meika shrugs.

Kids and adults begin to fill in the stands as the six of them go to the chosen spot.

The group of mindless followers jeers at T'Meika. One barks out, "You are the ugliest Vulcan we ever have seen."

Charlene then adds, "It makes sense, for your mother is a tramp. She uses her looks to get what she wants. She loves to flirt. Your father was a fool to marry her."

T'Meika's heart burns with anger. All her mother had taught about praying does not even enter her mind. Her father's teachings on not reacting also left her. "You are the ugly one, for you are not just unattractive on the outside, but downright hideous on the inside."

The five girls move even closer to her. Charlene's cold eyes pierce T'Meika. "You stupid little hobgoblin. Hear me out. You are a bastard, for your real dad is dead. Your mother deserved to be raped!"

T'Meika's back stiffens after hearing what must be an untrue statement. Her hands ball into fists. "Charlene, you are fibbing. You are just saying these things to hurt me."

The girls just laughs. "Ha! Are you really certain? There are articles about the rape on the net. Look it up. Better yet, ask your half-breed father."

Losing control, T'Meika lunges at Charlene and gives her a good right cross. Amazingly, Charlene stumbles and almost falls to the ground. Three of the other girls try to attack T'Meika. Although she is younger than them, because of her Vulcan strength and Vulcan martial moves learned from her father,

she is able to hold her own. The fight comes to a quick end when an assistant coach and two teachers pull the girls apart. One teacher then contacts Principal McBride. The girls are expelled from the game and will face further disciplinary action later.

T'Meika gathers her belongings and waits for her mother to pick her up. Twenty minutes later, T'Mara drives up to the school's main entrance in her ground vehicle. When T'Meika approaches the car, T'Mara can see a greenish-black bruise under her right eye, a torn sleeve, and contusions on her arm. T'Meika enters the back of the vehicle.

Unaware of what happened to her, T'Anya asks, "Why didn't you stay for the game?" Then she notices her face. "What happened, sister?"

T'Mara turns her head to face T'Meika. T'Meika knows from the scowl on her face that her mother is not just upset over picking her up early, but has already learned of the scuffle. T'Meika bows her head. All she can utter is, "Sorry mother."

Confused, her little sister inquires, "Why are you sorry? Did you do something bad?"

T'Meika slowly nods her head. "Yes, sister, but I can't tell you about it right now."

Once home, her mother requests that she shower and change. Afterward, T'Meika slowly walks down the stairs. She takes in a deep breath before entering the living room. She comes to a stop, for she is caught off-guard seeing her father sitting next to her mother in the sectional.

With Vulcan calm, he requests of T'Anya, "Please go to your room. We need to have a private discussion with your sister."

She gathers her toys. She takes a quick glance at T'Meika. Then her eyes meet her father's face. "It's because she is in trouble, isn't it?"

He leans forward. "You will learn what has occurred at a later time. So please go to your room, now."

Hearing his firm tone, she believes it best to obey. "Yes, Father." As she walks away, she gives her sister a sympathetic look. She then heads up the stairs.

Spock gestures at the chair caddy-corner from the sectional. "Sit."

Slowly, she obeys. Her insides feel as if they are tied into knots. Seated, she places one arm across her stomach.

When her father received the call from her mother, anger had risen in him. Nevertheless, his memory of when he was T'Meika's age entered his mind. Clear as day, he recalled one particular encounter when he was between classes. Male classmates had approached to engage in another attempt to arouse emotion in him. They had previously tried thirty-five times before and failed. On this occasion they succeeded, for when they said to him that his father was a traitor and his mother a whore, he lashed out with all his might. At that young age for a fleeting moment, he became proud, for despite his size he handled these boys without too much harm to himself. But when thoughts of his father entered his head, that pride soon left him. He had disappointed his parents, especially his father.

Returning to the present, Spock's temper cools, though his frustration does not leave him. When his dark eyes focus back on his daughter, he examines her face. He leans back and with Vulcan mental techniques releases his tension. At last, he speaks to her. "Young lady, please explain in detail about the altercation between you and these other girls."

She nervously reveals what led up to the fight. She soon comprehends that her anger may not have been just towards Charlene and her gang, but against her parents. Yes, because of the possibility that her parents were holding back the truth. She is certain her mother is not guilty of all that was said about her; however, was she raped by a Vulcan?

As T'Meika speaks, she glances over to her mother. She notices her looking at her father with an expression of 'I knew something like this would happen.' Then T'Meika recalls her parents' heated discussion about a month ago. Was it about her learning the truth? She ends her tale with the assistant coach and teachers breaking up the physical encounter.

Spock did not miss his wife's convicting gaze. He accepts that he was at fault for not agreeing to reveal how their daughter was conceived. Since this is the case, and considering that T'Meika was severely provoked, he does not believe her punishment should be severe. He tells her to wait as he and T'Mara enter their home office to discuss the situation.

After T'Meika's parents leave, she begins to wonder what the real truth is. What if Spock is not her real father? Most of her physical features seem to favor her mother, and she had always wondered why she did not look at all like her father. What if her real father truly was a rapist? She shudders to think of it.

T'Meika hears footsteps approaching, and her stomach feels queasy.

Her mother and father (is Spock _really_ her father?) sit side by side on the sectional. First they discuss T'Meika's part in the fight, what they expect of her, and what privileges she would lose. Then Spock becomes visibly uneasy. With her mother's help, he tells T'Meika the full truth of her parentage. Her biological father _was_ Soltan, and he did _indeed_ rape her mother…and then commit suicide!

T'Meika feels sick at heart. The man she had always loved and looked up to is not really her father! She is a by-product of rape!

Tears threaten, and suddenly she grows angry. "Mother… (She cannot bring herself to add "Father".) Why did you not tell me before? Why did I have to learn all this through a mouth of a bully?"

Spock is pained by the look of hurt in T'Meika's pretty eyes. "My daughter...I will attempt to explain. Your mother and I have always felt the need to protect you, but recently your mother decided that the time had come to reveal these matters." He paused and drew a deep breath. "However, I disagreed. It was more than a sense of remorse over not having saved your mother from something so horrible." Again, he hesitated. "T'Meika, from the very day you came into this world, I have cherished you. I have always seen you as my daughter, and have taken great satisfaction in how you look upon me as your father."

 _But you are not my father,_ T'Meika thinks with anguish. Rising, she chokes out, "I want to be alone."

T'Mara swiftly gets up and puts her arms around her, but T'Meika can barely reciprocate. Drawing away, she heads for her room hoping that her little sister ( _half_ -sister!) will not want her to play. She needs to go to her padd and find out everything she can about her blood-father Soltan and the rape. Her mother had already explained to her the simplest facts of Vulcan Pon Farr. Was her true father a bad man or merely driven by powerful urges?

After their daughter leaves the room, tears shine in T'Mara's eyes. She feels badly for T'Meika and for Spock, as well. She should have realized why he resisted telling their daughter the truth. She should have known that he would feel his fatherly relationship with T'Meika threatened by the past. With compassion in her voice, she sits beside him and asks, "Spock, my love, why did you not tell me?"

He lays his hand on top of hers. "I should have, but as you know, I have always struggled with issues that involve emotion."

Her arms enfold him, and she softly says, "Give her time. She will come around, you'll see."

After the weekend, T'Meika enters a classroom assigned for in-school suspensions. Her thoughts are still in turmoil, and she begins to feel jittery as the others file into the room. Charlene and her crew will be joining her. She swallows hard as Charlene seats herself right behind her.

She taps T'Meika's shoulder. With her usual low voice, she mutters, "Vulcan, turn around."

She slowly faces her tormentor. "Yes?"

An almost kind-hearted expression reaches Charlene's face. "You surprised me. For a nine-year-old, you gave me a solid punch and have good fighting skills."

T'Meika feels her cheeks flush. "Well...Spock (she cannot call him her father) has been instructing me in Vulcan martial arts. But..." she lets out a nervous chuckle. "I fight like a human."

That makes her foe laugh. "That's funny, Vulcan."

T'Meika continues, "However, he was teaching for self-defense. Truly, I should've walked away when you confronted me. If I had, we would not be here."

Charlene shrugs. "Maybe, but this is not my first in-school suspension. Anyway..."

She is unable to finish, for Mr. McKinney taps a long wooden rod across the desk. "Alright, it is 7:50 and time for your lessons to start." He then groups everyone into grade levels. He gives each group their assignments. T'Meika is glad for the interruption.

As the week progresses, Spock feels the strain of T'Meika's cold behavior. She constantly avoids him by spending time with her mother or T'Anya. When she is forced to talk to him, she uses as few words as possible and never once calls him "Father". T'Mara has spoken to her with no positive results, so it is clearly time for him to have a sincere and honest talk with their traumatized daughter.

On Saturday afternoon, Spock waits patiently for T'Meika to return from her friend Amy's house. When she comes in, she mumbles "hello" and is about to walk past him until he speaks up. "My daughter, please come with me to the office."

Fearing he wants to talk, she quickly utters, "I have to help T'Anya with..."

"This is important," he interjects. "Now, please come."

She hangs her head as she follows him to the office. Once inside, he has her sit in a chair across from his. She nervously glances up at him. She sees a hint of sadness on his normally calm face, and it tears at her.

Spock understands that this conversation will not be easy for either one of them. Silently he removes his padd from the desk. He taps the screen until he locates the desired photo album. He only hopes what he wishes to share with her will restore and strengthen their father-daughter relationship.

"T'Meika, I am going to show you some images that Dr. McCoy sent to me. At the time, I was unaware that he took these pictures." He hands over his padd.

T'Meika views the images of herself as an infant in Spock's arms, right after she was born. She cannot help but notice that his eyes seem to shine with love. Then there are later pictures of her as a baby, when they were visiting Jim Kirk. Again, she sees that Spock interacted with her with all the love of a father. Why could she not get past the fact that Soltan was her biological father? Her friend Amy had even told her that anyone can father a child, but it takes a real man to become a dad.

Her dark eyes finally meet Spock's caring eyes, and she fidgets in her chair. "These are nice. Thank you for sharing them with me. Is that all?"

Spock is disappointed by her mild reaction to the photos. He studies her for a moment, then sadly replies, "No...I showed you these images to prove how much I have always cherished you." Will his daughter ever love him as she once had? "My T'Meika, I realize you were shocked and heartbroken to learn that I am not your biological father, however I will always see you as my true daughter."

The words touch her so deeply that her heart begins to open. She starts to realize that she must have really hurt him this past week by ignoring him. As she gazes at him, she is overcome with regret. Suddenly she crumples and begins to weep. "Oh...Dad...I'm sorry…I was just so confused…."

Spock goes to her, and bending down, holds her close to him. When he senses she is alright, he moves away and asks, "Do you have any questions?"

She nods and sniffles. Dare she ask him about Soltan? She had found very little about him online.

"Anything," Spock assures her.

She nods, and squaring her shoulders, looks up at him. "About Soltan. What was he like?"

With some awkwardness, Spock discloses what he knew of the man. He admits that if Soltan had not been suffering from Pon Farr, he and her mother could have befriended the man.

Feeling relieved by her father's response, T'Meika stands. "Thank you, Father. That means a lot to me."

She gives him a light squeeze, and they leave the room together.

Three weeks later, T'Meika arises from a twin bed inside the guest quarters of Amy's Uncle Jack's ranch. She eases out of the bed in hopes not to wake T'Anya. She then peers out the bay window. The sun is just peeking over the horizon. She watches her friend and Mr. and Mrs. Fleming lead several horses into a fenced field. She then glances at her sleeping sister. T'Meika is both amazed and grateful that their father had contacted Jack Fleming and agreed to spend a weekend on the ranch. For a while, after her talk with Spock, T'Meika had started to treat her little sister badly. She now knows it was due to envy – because T'Anya was truly Spock's biological child.

She turns back around to stare out the window. While she continues to gaze out at the pasture, she ponders why she ever allowed herself to become jealous. Foolish, she thinks, for she was aware that he loved her as much as he loved T'Anya. Fortunately, she had come to her senses and apologize to T'Anya a week before they arrived at the homestead.

Hearing her sister rising from her bed, she goes to her. Both prepare themselves for horseback riding.

After a hearty breakfast, Jack guides them to the horses. He is a tall man who is lean in stature. Thick locks of light brown hair peek from under his black cowboy hat. He is a ruggedly handsome man with a bushy mustache. T'Meika has already discovered that under that tough exterior is a caring man.

Connie Fleming has a pony saddled up for T'Anya to ride. Jack helps her mount the pony and educates her about how to hold the reins. All except her father are now on their horses.

Mr. Fleming tilts his hat as he looks down at Spock. With a smile, he says, "Captain Spock, we have a horse just for you. Why not join us?"

After his experience on Nimbus III, Spock had decided he would never again ride a horse. That was the time when he became 'one' with the animal. He slightly shakes his head. "Thank you, but I believe I will decline."

T'Meika moves her horse closer to her dad. She loves how he looks with his jeans, black shirt, and lightweight blue denim jacket. All he needed was a Stetson hat and boots to look like a real cowboy. Or at least a Vulcan cowboy. She almost laughs at the thought.

She smiles broadly, eyes bright with hope. "Dad, please come with us. The ride will not be the same without you."

T'Anya adds, "Yes, Daddy, come. I am sure Mommy wants you to join us."

From atop her horse, T'Mara agrees. "Yes, Spock. Why don't you come along?"

His brow raises towards his bangs. One charming woman and two little girls who all adore him – how could he tell them no? After all, he can bring along the special gift he has for T'Meika. His expression lightens. "Alright, I will accompany my family." And he thinks to himself, _May this journey be uneventful._

Following the concise teaching on horseback riding, they all make their way to the trail. Connie makes certain that T'Anya is between her and her mother. Within moments the horses reach the trail.

Halfway through their excursion, all agree to stop for a break. They all dismount and seat themselves under a large oak tree. Containers of water and packaged snacks are laid out on a big patchwork blanket.

Spock finishes his water. He has found that the journey on horseback is not as unpleasant as his Nimbus III adventure. He could actually comprehend why some people delighted in these fine creatures. In any case, he has a more important issue on his mind. He wonders if this will be an opportune time to show T'Meika what he has inside his saddle bag.

He walks to where his oldest daughter is sitting, right by her friend Amy. He clears his throat. "Daughter, please follow me."

"Yes, Father."

Spock leads her to his horse. He unfastens the saddle bag and then pulls out a rolled parchment. "I had this prepared when you just turned one years old. However, it took 2.35 years to make it official. " He hands the document to her.

She carefully undoes the ribbon that is wrapped around it. T'Meika studies the written record, which is in Vulcan script. She reads the words. "T'Meika, first daughter of Spock, son of Sarek, is hereby granted full acceptance into the great clan Talek-sen-deen, with all the duties and privileges it entails."

Her eyes gleam as joy overtakes her face. "Father...this is extraordinary! Thank you, I will cherish this forever."

He graces her with a small smile. "You are welcome. When we return home, we can have it framed."

"Oh yes, Dad, I would like that," she replies with great happiness. She wonders how he managed to obtain the document. "This must have been challenging for you to get approved. Didn't grandfather object?"

Spock nods. "Indeed, but with my mother's assistance I was able to get Sarek to agree."

She bounces on her toes. "Oh, may I show this to T'Anya?"

"Yes, but bring it back to me. We don't want it to become damaged."

"Of course, father." T'Meika walks over to her sister.

Across the way, T'Mara gives him a loving look. Although Spock's face appears expressionless, love glistens in his eyes.

12


End file.
